deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TendoTheGamer/Tendo's Fatality Maker
lion gave me permission to do this Two per person, every ten or so comments you can request two more. Bring it on bois. Test Run; King Dedede (Tendo) Clobber Dat Kirby The false Dream Land King dashes at his damaged foe, taking a direct slam into their spine to release some blood, sending them away. The opponent was laying in pain. It had broke there rib, leaving them laying down for a moment, allowing King Dedede to walk over there, laughing. Dedede then raises his hammer, smashing it into their torso several times, releasing large amounts of blood in a fountain like motion. After about four hits, they were a bloody mess and a pile of guts. Gordo Storm King Dedede reaches into his robe, pulling out a spiked Gordo. The opponent is confused on why he had that there for a second, only for Dedede to throw it into their face, causing them to yell in pain as blood fell from them. Dedede pulled out a few more, hitting them at the opponent with his mallet, spiking into them to release blood. Walking over to the fatally injured opponent, Dedede does a golf swing like attack with his hammer, sending off the head of the foe far enough to look like a star in the sky after a few seconds. Darkrai Dark Void A void appears under Darkrai's opponent, which sucks them into it. It throws them back out, but now asleep. The sleeping foe lays on the ground as the Legendary Pokemon holds his hand forward, as he takes their dreams from them, eating them. After about five seconds, the flesh of the sleeping opponent begins to fall off, their head beginning to rot away as well. Then eventually, nothing but a skeleton with some bits of blood on it remains. Worst Nightmare Darkrai uses Dark Void to send his opponent to sleep once again, but rather then his Dark Void Fatality, he enters the dream of the opponent. The foe is suddenly surrounded by dark purple and black clouds, only for a spiked hammer to come down and smash him downwards. The opponent then falls into a spiked ring, which tore apart their flesh, removing both their arms. Finally, they fall onto a black floor. At least they thought it was. But suddenly, two spiked walls came up around them, smashing together to brutally crush the opponent. Metal Sonic All Of Me Metal Sonic moves at a unseeable speed to appear as if he was teleporting, in front of his foe. While his foe was dizzy, the Clone grabs them by the face, slamming them into the ground. Then, Metal Sonic flies into the air, using a Spin Dash to dash into the torso of the opponent, rapidly spinning to tear apart blood and guts from them, dashing through to finally rip off their head, leaving a bloody pile. What I'm Made Of Metal Sonic flies into the air, disappearing from sight. His opponent looks around confused, but only for a giant shadow to suddenly cover them. They look over in fear, only to see Metal Overlord floating over them. After letting out a screech, Metal Overlord flew downwards to release a smash and slash attack, sending the opponent away into the ground, then flying upwards. Then, Metal Overlord released a blue beam at the opponent to annhilate them into ash. Serena They'll Be Mine Delphox quickly rushes past Serena to use a point blank Flamethrower at the opponent, knocking them back with a large burn covering them. The Trainer then commands her starter to use Psychic, picking them up into the air, smashing them into the ground. Serena then pulls out a Ultra Ball, throwing it at them. They're sent into the Ultra Ball, which shakes three times, clicking. The Trainer then walks over, stomping on the Ultra Ball releasing blood and guts from it, killing them. No Escaping Serena sends out Absol, then preparing her Mega Ring to transform her Disaster Pokemon. Mega Absol rushes forward to stab into the enemy, slashing away with a Night Slash. Preparing to end it all, Absol uses a Dark Pulse to blast away the opponent, leaving them on the ground in pain. As they get up, Absol uses Night Slash again, slashing them in half, getting a Critical Hit. Link Category:Blog posts